Shinigami Blues
by GriMM93
Summary: Ryota.....A Boy with nothing going for him, Until he meets a girl named Rin, who makes a huge impact on his life.


Well my first story on this site. Its set apart from the BLEACH story and bleh. Its about a guy named Ryota meeting a girl named Rin.

Well, Enjoy the Story!

Crime

And now with no further stalling 

I now present...

Shinigami Blues-Chapter 1: Awaken!

"Call out my name..." Said a mysterious Voice.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you and what do ya want?!" Ryota said.  
"By now, you should be able to hear me...My name is..."The Voice sounded like he was talking in giberish.  
"What"  
"My name is..." Again with the giberish, the voice spoke.  
"I dun understand a word your sayin"  
"Then that must mean your still to weak...Pursue, Pursue, Pursue, Until you've scorched to death"  
"ARGGGG!!!!" Ryota woke up and looked around his room alarmingly.  
"sigh, I guess I've been bugging for the last week, that dream is startin to freak me out"  
Ryota was a 15 year old boy in high school. Lately he's been having these strange dreams, thats been bothering him.  
"Damn..."Ryota said as he looked at the clock, "Im gonna get a detention for being late today"  
Ryota got up, jumped in the shower for a few minutes, brushed his teeth and brushed his black hair into its usual spiky style.  
"I really don't like this uniform..." Ryota said as he finished putting on his short sleeve button up shirt. He then put his Red and black striped tie on and walked out of his home, starving.  
When he got to school, it was the usual a boring day of school, with his friends always getting him in trouble.  
Around third period, sensei said "Alright listen up, we have a new exchange student, I want you all to be nice, and welcoming. Come on in madam"  
A girl around 5' 4" Walked into the room, with long, red hair and red eyes. Ryota looked amazed. It was love at first site.  
She looked at Ryota while he was staring at her, and he turned embarrassed.  
"Hello, my name is Rin Ayami, please to meet you all" The girl said.  
Ryota heard comments like "Man, she's hot..." and "OOOHHH! imma ask her out today!" from the other boys in the class.  
But Ryota stayed silent...He knew something was definately not normal about her. He couldn't tell what it was, but it kept making his stomach flip-flop.

-  
After school, Ryota went to go see Rin. He approached her desk and asked her would she like to walk im with him.  
She replied with a simple yes. They left the school and began walking down the path.  
"So...where did you come from?"Ryota asked.  
"...umm...Onimichi!" Rin said with a fake smile.  
"Man she cant lie for shit..."Ryota thought to himself.  
Soon as they walked past the courtyard, Rin started to feel distressed.  
"Oh...I live this way, Sorry! Bye!" Rin said as she ran off.  
Ryota had an irritated look. "Girls"  
When Ryota was turning the corner to get to his house, he saw a giant beast with a hole in its chest jumping across the roofs of the houses.  
"What the hell?! Im buggin, it can't be, I just need some rest...yeah thats right! Some rest!" Ryota said delusionally.  
About 5 secondes later, he saw a red haired girl with a samurai's robe chasing rite after it.  
"huh?! It can't be...I gotta get a better look!" Ryota said as he chased after her on the ground.  
"Man, they are so much faster than me"  
Ryota saw them stop at the river, and he stopped there as well.  
"where huff, didhuff, they go?pant" Ryota said tiredly.  
BOOM! CRACK!  
He heard a loud noise, and he ran to it.  
The girl was holding back the monsters claws with a short sword. The monster looked like a gorilla with brown fur and a mask with the face of a crying clown on it.  
"Errrggghh..." The girl said pushing it back.  
Ryota looked at the girls face. He was then bewildered as he unfortunately was rite.  
"Rin?" Ryota said shockingly Rin looked at Ryota, and then she was sent flying in his direction.  
"Kyaaa!!!" She said as she flew.  
Ryota caught her in his arms.  
"Whats goin on here?!" Ryota asked Rin. She was out cold.  
"Bwahahaha!!! Stupid shinigami! You can never beat me! Now I will devour You!!!!!" The monster said as he dashed in they're direction.  
"Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn!" Ryota said as he ran with the beautiful girl in his arms.  
Ryota lost grip and dropped her.  
"Ah shit!" He said as he ran back to get her.  
The monster caught up to her and starting laughing over her body. He then oppened his mouth and thrusted down to eat her.  
Ryota drop kicked him in the jaw.  
"Errg...Pretty persistant. I'll tell ya what, If you let me eat her, I promise I'll kill you fast okay"  
"How about I make you a deal! If you leave her alone, I'll let you slide! okay?!" Ryota said.  
Ryota was hiding his fear. He looked confident but was very intimidated.  
"Oh, a wise guy eh? Well then no Deal...IM TAKIN EVERTHING FROM YA!" The monster said.  
He started charging at Ryota.  
"What to do, What to do...?!" He thought to hisself.  
All of a sudden, everything froze in place.  
"What happend?" Ryota said.  
A man appeared with a weird long helmet on and some light armor with wheels and an engine on both ankles and his wrist.  
"You may not be able to say my name yet, but you have proven that you are worthy of my gift. Here take this, and defend your pride"  
"But how can I beat that thing?" Ryota said "Release your conscious, open your mind and let the blade guide you" Said the mysterious man "You better be rite metal head!" Ryota said.  
"now...Awaken, the beast of the katana, console thy arts into the arms of this behemoth. Defend him from the evils of the under realm...now"  
"AWAKE"  
Time went back to regular and the beast was still running.  
"AWAKE"  
Then a huge mass of spiritual pressure started flowing from his body. The beast stopped and was in awe.  
"What the fuck?!" The beast said.  
Then there was a White flash. When it cleared up, Ryota was standing there with his sword pointed at the beast. It was a katana with a Wheel shaped hilt.  
He had an the same kind of costume as Rin.  
"Okay...I don't know what the hell is goin on, but today..." Ryota appeared in front of the monster quickly.  
"Someone WILL die here!!!!" He screamed "I guess that'll be you!"The monster screamed as he lifted his hand preparing to smash him.  
The monster bought his hand down.  
"No you dont!" Ryota screamed as he stopped his hand with his blade.  
"What?!" the monster said shockingly.  
"eerrrggg...Hah!" He put the monsters hand in the air.  
Ryota then sliced the monster rite across the chest.It let out an eary scream of pain.  
"What the Hell happend to you!!!!" The monster said "To tell ya the truth, I don't know...but it feels great"  
At that moment, Rin woke up and saw Ryota standing in front of the monster. She sat up and was amazed at Ryota's spiritual pressure.  
It was making her feel at ease.  
"What happend to him?" She thought. "This is amazing"  
Ryota then said "Remember my deal?" He raised his blade to the monsters head.  
"Ya should've followed through wit it"  
The monster tried to smack him down with both hands.  
He caught him with his right hand, but Ryota stabbed him in the knuckle.  
"AAARRGGG!!!!"The monster screamed.  
"Sorry...but this one is over!!!!"Ryota yelled.  
"Ryota jumped into the air, and he swung his sword.  
Ryota the cut the monsters head off. The monster then Dissappeared into thin air.  
Ryota then turned to Rin and put his sword on his shoulder. All of a sudden, his suit was gone, his sword was gone, and his spiritual pressure dissappeared.  
He fell to the ground. Rin then ran to him and put him on her shoulders.  
"My hero..." She said and she jumped into the air.  
Ryota woke up and Rin was sitting on a cliff and was staring at the setting sun.  
"What...Happend?" Ryota said.  
"Don't worry...You saved us all!" Rin said as she looked at him smiling.  
"uh...okay..." Ryota then fell out again.  
"Rest up sleepy head cause tomorrow we have alot of things to do!" Rin said.  
She turned back around and stared at the sun again.  
"Ichizowa Ryota...What a guy..."

Continued in Chapter 2!


End file.
